Lab Rats: boys unite
by terboDC1980
Summary: Adam and Chase are alone in the malfunctioning house. The evil Marcus has sabotaged Eddy and they are in danger. They reveal their mutual affection, but can they save each other? Based on the season end where things are looking more dangerous. Lots of adventure and bionics, but M for some serious Chase/Adam slashiness. May be intense for younger viewers.
1. Chapter 1

**Lab Rats: Boys united**

Chase woke up in his tube, but he couldn't breathe. "Help!" He screamed, beating on the plastic panels. Something had gone wrong with the regeneration cycle! Adam was asleep in his tube, apparently fine; Bree's was empty. _Okay, stay calm, use your override,_ Chase thought. Even though he was the youngest of the bionically augmented teenagers, he was by far the most intelligent, and he had been given by their 'father' the ability to control the other two in an emergency. Adam had super strength and laser eyes; he should be able to get Chase out.

Chase touched a secret control on his temple. _"Control… Adam"_ He saw his tall hunky adopted brother wake up, blink and look around. "Adam! Get me out of here! My tube is malfunctioning! I can't breathe!"

Adam, typically, looked around stupidly for a few moments before he figured out where he was. "Huh?"

"You're in your tube, big brother dude, open it," Chase said. Then Adam tried to open his, and it was also locked. "Oh."

"When will you just listen to me and accept that I am the smart one?" Chase wheezed, realizing it was not so smart to lecture his brother just then. He almost passed out.

But Adam made short work of his tube, easily smashing the panel with his super strength, and smashed Chase's, gently hauling the teenager out and laying him on the floor. He saw Bree's tube was empty. He called out to Eddy, the home computer. "Eddy! Something's wrong with our tubes! Where's Davenport!?"

Eddy answered only after a pause and his voice was stuttery. "Dav-enport and Leo and that wo-man and Bree are unreachable, they are on the jet… with Marcus."

"What's wrong with you?" Adam asked Eddy in annoyance, while cradling the shivering Chase.

_Oh no, oh no, Chase is hurt! Chase can't be hurt! _Chase did seem to be okay but really cold. He felt guilty making glances at Chase's crotch in his mission suit; it was almost obscenely big, especially for a little guy like Chase. Adam was 6'2' and Chase was maybe 5'7" on a good day. _Though_, Adam admitted, _he has a really hot little body. _A_nd what is going on down there? He must be huge. _ He'd secretly wondered how hung Chase was for awhile; he was even a little jealous because his 'little' brother looked like he might be quite a bit bigger down there.

"I have… a virus. I think Marcus gave it to me. I may need to shut down to fight it." Eddy said between static bursts.

Adam's expression hardened. "Then secure the house first."

"Ok. You better get Chase warm; his cryo regeneration did not… not… not… complete." And then Eddy shut down.

Adam held Chase close. "Dude, I am sorry, what happened, are you ok?"

Chase took deep breaths and tried to remain calm, but it was difficult with Adam holding him. They had still been in their skintight mission suits, which left very little to the imagination. _Adam is so big and strong, and he has the most perfect pecs… _Chase thought, as he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile Adam, poor Adam: _I will get him up to bed and out of this suit so he is more comfortable,_ Adam thought. He carried him upstairs into one of the guest rooms.

Chase moaned, seemed to have trouble breathing, muttered …cold…"

_Poor little guy! _Adam rationalized that he needed to get Chase out of that suit and into bed, and he'd heard that the best way to warm someone up was body contact. In moments he stripped himself naked, and more gingerly he got Chase out of his suit._ Oh my gosh, he's gorgeous. _Chase really did have a perfect body. He was into martial arts to supplement his bionic powers, and did some weight training so he was a muscular sixteen year old hunk. And his cock. Adam actually gasped when it flopped out. It was at least six inches soft, thick, uncut with big balls._ I will not take advantage of Chase, I will not… _He managed to just hug his brother, and pull him under the covers, holding their naked bodies together. He was a little embarrassed that his own seven inch cock was rock hard against Chase's firm stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lab Rats: Boys unite Part 2**

* * *

Chase woke up again, feeling very strange. For one thing, he didn't come to immediate awareness like he always did. And as his senses began to tell him, he wasn't standing in his regeneration tube, but lying down in a soft warm bed. And he was naked… and there was someone else pressed up against him. _What the…!?_

His eyes snapped open and his bionic-enhanced brain came fully online. _My tube was malfunctioning, I got Adam to break me out, then something about Eddy malfunctioning, and everyone else being away with Marcus… Marcus!_ Maybe Leo was right and that kid was not as innocent as he seemed.

Then Chase assessed his unusual sleeping situation. Why am I naked, and who… Then he felt a very strong arm around his body, and warm breath on the back of his neck. Not to mention a strong, also apparently naked body spooned against his back. _Adam? Oh gosh, what is going on? I can't be in bed with Adam like this. What if he finds out… I can't control my body that well; I'm only 16 after all. It's worse than my Commando App!_

"Are you feeling better, little bro?" Adam asked softly, splaying his fingers over Chase's tensed, defined abs. "I could tell you just woke up. It's kind of nice sleeping in a bed. Different." Adam made a strange kind of purring sound then.

Adam was rattling on like he usually did. Chase decided to keep very still and pretend like he still wasn't feeling well, maybe kind of groggy and not realizing what was going on. Adam was usually easy to fool. "Where… am I? What is this place? Why am I naked?" Then, against his will, his body shivered violently. A diagnostic warning came up that his body temp was low, and he was dehydrated.

When he shivered, Adam pulled him closer in a strong but gentle grip. "Dude, you have been shaking like that, but not as much the last hour or so. Before he shut down, Eddy said your cryo regeneration didn't complete, and you were hypothermic…"

Chase marveled to himself that Adam was able to say all those big words; it was kind of cute.

"…so I remembered the best way to warm someone up is body heat. We're in a guest bedroom upstairs. Eddy locked down the house, we are the only ones here."

Chase decided that it wasn't worth faking just to save his pride if things were that bad, though he did feel really weak. "Thanks, Adam, that was quick thinking to have Eddy lock the house, in case there were intruders after Mr. Davenport's secrets. Do you think you could get me a glass of water? My diagnostics say I'm badly dehydrated. I still don't feel really good."

"Sure buddy, and I'll get us another comforter." Adam hopped out of the bed.

Chase couldn't help staring at the view of Adam's back… and his backside… as he went to the bathroom. And when he came back out… _Wow, I guess I've never seen Adam naked before. _He managed to look away, but felt himself getting an erection and was glad for all the fluffy covers.

Here you go: two big glasses, and I'm gonna get blankets and look around the house. I'll be right back."

Chase had finished the water and was already feeling a little better when Adam returned a couple of minutes later with an armload of blankets. "I don't know what happened. Eddy is still completely out, but before, he said he might have to shut down to fight a virus? Most of the lab is not working, including communications. The house is secure though. I brought us some energy bars too." He unfurled a couple of the biggest blankets on the bed and climbed in.

Chase smiled at his adopted brother's resourcefulness. Adam was not as dumb as he liked to pretend. "Good job dude. Maybe I should have a look at the lab… He started to get up—and suddenly felt dizzy. Adam leapt out of the bed and had to support him, helping him back in.

"Chase you are not ready to go anywhere. You still feel cold, and let the water get in your system. I'll get some more."

"Okay…" Chase felt strangely happy. No one had ever pampered him like this before. His only childhood was with Mr. Davenport, and he was not exactly 'mister nurturing.'

The next thing he knew, Adam was back (still naked—_man that guy has the body of a god! I feel like such a little runt compared to him_) with a big pitcher of water. He crawled in the bed next to Chase and helped him sit up while he drank another glass of water. "Thanks, Adam. The water should help my body regulate my temperature. You are being so nice to me."

Adam looked surprised and almost stricken. "Dude you are my baby brother, of course I'm going to look after you. You just never needed it before, between the brains, and the force field, and Spike." He grinned, making reference to their nickname for Chase's Commando App, when he would turn into this fearless fighting machine.

"Well, thanks, I just wanted you to know…" Chase shivered again.

"Uh oh, time to warm you up." Adam gently but firmly pulled Chase down under the covers and spooned behind him. _If I get him high enough against my chest, if I get a woody again he won't feel it._ Adam thought.

But Chase was worried that Adam's hand was going too close to his crotch and he was already getting an embarassing hardon again, so he tried to scrunch down.

"Chase, stop wriggling!" Adam said with a little laugh. "What's wrong?"

The younger Lab Rat took a deep breath. "I, um, have a little problem, down there, and it's kind of embarrassing, okay?"

Adam giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Chase demanded, feeling his cheeks get hot.

"Well, if anything, I don't think—" He had to pause to giggle again "—that it's a **_little_** problem! But if it makes you feel any better, I, uh, have a problem too." And as he said it, he used his superior strength to pull Chase down so they were completely spooned together.

Chase could feel Adam's erection pressed against his lower back. It made him even harder. He started breathing faster, and he could even feel Adam's heart rate increasing. And if that wasn't bad enough, Adam's hand began to very slowly slide over his smooth chest and stomach, up and down, but ever closer to his cock, and then it would pause, and Adam would gently pull Chase tight against him again. A few times a finger would brush one of his tender nipples, and it would be like little electrical charges through his body. _I've never had any kind of sex with another person, but if it is better than this, I think it would kill me!_

"Are you okay?" Adam asked softly in his ear. "You're really quiet, and you are kind of trembly, but you aren't shivering. I'm sorry, am I doing stuff I shouldn't? I'm just kind of… scared right now, and it's just you and me. It's just… really nice holding you like this, Chase." _Oh gosh it's way better than nice. I can't believe I'm feeling up Chase's hot chest! I'd love to really feel him up, but I don't want to freak him out. He's still not feeling good._

_I forget how much he is a little boy in so many ways, even though he's three years older than me, but what he's doing feels so awesome. I'm just scared to tell him I have these feelings… _Chase copped out; he just didn't feel brave enough right then to tell Adam that he thought he was probably gay (a concept he had only recently come to understand since they had been allowed to enter high school), and he had a crush on his adopted brother._ I'm sure his hand on my stomach is just to reassure me. _"Adam…" Chase whispered, "It feels nice. Your body feels great against me, keeping me warm. Please don't stop holding me."

Adam sighed. _Well I guess I'll take that for now. I am spooning with the hunky little guy of my dreams. When he feels better and I'm feeling braver maybe we can talk about some of that crazy stuff two guys can do together that Leo showed me on the internet. _While he was thinking about it, his cock got harder and pulsed against Chase's lower back. He worked his lower arm under Chase so he could wrap both arms around him and pull the smaller guy close. Then he very lightly kissed Chase on the back of the neck, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hmm, now what? Romance and Danger to follow…


	3. Chapter 3

**Lab Rats: Boys unite Part 3**

* * *

I just want to say I am having fun writing this, not just because Adam and Chase are so cute together, but integrating the bionics and an adventure into the story is a fun challenge!

* * *

Chase was having the most wonderful dream. He didn't remember dreaming much from his regeneration in the sleep tube, so this one was very vivid…

_He was in a big, soft bed with his hunky adopted brother Adam, and the big guy was cuddling with him naked (oh wow, why are we naked? And why does this feel so good?), their bodies pressed together, and they were kind of caressing each other's backs, and his head was nestled in the crook of Adam's neck. It was comforting, but it was also starting to get… exciting. Adam was running his fingers through his thick hair, just like he wished he would (I am such a pathetic little girl!). He realized he had an erection and Adam did too, they were pressed against each other's bellies as they pushed their bodies together. _

_Then Adam's hand slipped down to his butt and squeezed one of his glutes. When he moaned, Adam whispered, "I… really like you, Chase. I have for a long time." His voice sounded so cute and nervous, different from the usual boyish goofy Adam._

_And he heard himself answering, "Adam, I never thought you'd like me that way. I really like you too, but I was scared to say anything." _

_"Really? No way, you like big dumb me?" Then Adam squeezed him and kind of wriggled against him provocatively, making Chase gasp._

_"Yeah, I do, yah big dummy." He smiled and kissed Adam lightly on the neck, as he felt their bodies together getting aroused in ways he was not really experienced with…_

* * *

"I'm Baaaa-aaack!" Eddy's annoying voice filled the room. "What's going on, guys?"

Chase's eyes flew open and he realized that, oh gosh, maybe it was not a dream at all!? Or was it? Or part of it? He and Adam were in bed with their arms around each other, buck naked, and Chase was more or less lying on top of Adam. He was…nuzzling… Adam's neck, he had his arms around his big strong brother, and he could feel one of Adam's hands on his butt, and the other was kind of caressing his hair, which was almost as nice. And most damning of all, he could tell they both were… excited. _Oh, geeze. Oh, man, this is so embarrassing. I know Adam was warming my body to save me, but he's asleep and maybe has his hand on my butt unconsciously, and teenage guys get random erections in their sleep…_

He felt Adam suddenly move his hand up off his butt, and he was actually kind of disappointed. "Oh, Chase, I'm so sorry." Adam whispered, shifting nervously.

"It's okay, no, Adam, um, actually—"

"When you kids are through fooling around, we have a little bit of a situation here!" Eddy barked at them.

They both jumped at the loud annoying voice and poked their heads up from under the covers. They glared at the stupid animated panel that was the interface for Eddy, the house's artificial intelligence. "You could use your laser vision and fry him." Chase whispered, and Adam grinned at him.

"I heard that!" Eddy snapped. "This is serious!"

"Okay, Eddy." Chase sighed, unwilling to move from his very fun if still kind of awkward position with Adam, "What's the situation?"

"You want the short version or the long version?" Eddy asked.

"Short!" "Long!" Adam and Chase said at the same time.

"Coulda guessed that. Anyway, short version, Marcus tried to bump off you guys by trapping you in your tubes and making them malfunction, and he's basically kidnapped Davenport and the others."

Chase felt Adam's arms tighten protectively around him as he asked, "Kill us? Really? That's awfully serious. Why would he do that? And why didn't it work?"

"I dunno, maybe he thought you guys would be a threat to his evil schemes so he decided to get rid of you? And you guys need to remember, you don't legally exist on any database anywhere, you were orphans that Davenport saved from probably dying in locations even I don't know, and the bionics he implanted in you are, well, experimental, even though they saved your lives and made you super-human. So Marcus could kill you and there would be no legal record."

Chase and Adam looked at each other then. They both had kind of figured something like that, though Davenport had never really explained it to them. In that moment they felt even closer to each other, and hugged a little tighter. It was as if they were alone in the world, and all they had was each other to know they even existed right now.

"And it may have something to do with your new bionics that Marcus did not know about that saved you before the program completed. Chase, you woke up before your tube could freeze you to death, and Adam's tube was going to poison him or something. Just guessin.'" Eddy did a little digital shrug. "And should I even ask why you two are naked in bed together and according to my sensors, feeling each other up?" Eddy asked sarcastically.

"No!" They shouted in unison.

"Ohhh-kay! Teenage males! None of my business! Wait till I tell Davenport! The look on his face will be price-less!"

Adam looked horrified, but Chase rolled his eyes. "I was hypothermic, and you told Adam to warm me up. And besides, I don't think he'll care much if we rescue him from Marcus and whatever scheme he's behind."

"True, and true." Eddy sounded disappointed. "But I will add that I am pretty sure Marcus is working for someone else, and maybe not willingly. I was monitoring his vital signs when he was here and he was very stressed."

"Okay, Eddy, that's good. But don't forget, I know how to reprogram you, so if you don't play nice, I can just start deleting random blocks of memory until I get the right one."

"Heehee!" Adam grinned, put his hand back on Chase's butt and gave it a little squeeze. Chase couldn't help smiling.

"Ouch!" Eddy whined.

"So can you leave us alone to get dressed, and we'll meet you in the lab in a few minutes."

"Fine!" Eddy snapped, and his interface went off.

"Think he's still watching us?" Adam whispered.

"I would assume he's always watching us." Chase sighed, settling back down onto his bionic brother.

"So… feeling better?" Adam ventured.

"Yeah, much better."

"Then maybe, we should… talk about stuff?" Adam looked at the ceiling.

"Well… I was having this really awesome dream just before Eddy woke us up." Chase put his hand on Adam's muscular shoulder.

"Really? I think I was having a really nice dream too!" Adam said it with such sincerity that for a moment Chase wondered if his brother got it, or really thought it was a dream. Then Adam grinned at him. And _then_ he said, "And by the way, may I say, you have the most amazing butt."

"Adam!" Chase tried to pretend to look shocked, while he felt himself blushing. Then he just dropped his head into the crook of Adam's neck and he felt his big brother put his other arm around him as they spent a minute nervously sighing and giggling. Then Chase got his nerve up and kissed Adam on the neck. He could feel Adam swallowing.

"That was nice." Adam whispered. Then he maneuvered around so he could look Chase in the eyes, brown meeting hazel. "Bro, I don't know what is going on, but I just have to tell you, okay? And I just hope you aren't creeped out or something—"

"Adam, I just kissed you on the neck. I don't think you are gonna creep me out."

"Okay. Well." Adam blinked a couple of times. "Yeah and it _was_ nice, but I hope this would be better…" He pulled Chase to him, and planted a big kiss on his little brother's soft, full lips.

Chase just sort of whimpered and put his arms around Adam while his older brother held him tight. And he kissed back as hard as he could. It was a little messy at first; neither guy had really kissed anybody before, much less another guy. But, they learned fast.

And then Adam put his fingers through Chase's hair… and just when things were getting good… all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lab Rats: Boys unite Part 4**

_Chase just sort of whimpered and put his arms around Adam while his older brother held him tight. And he kissed back as hard as he could. It was a little messy at first; neither guy had really kissed anybody before, much less another guy. But, they learned fast. _

_And when Adam put his fingers through Chase's hair… all hell broke loose._

* * *

Chase couldn't believe this, like his most secret dream come true: he and Adam had their arms round each other, kissing more and more intimately. Adam was pulling Chase close and they were both getting _really_ excited… And just when Chase was thinking that things were going perfect, his super bionic hearing picked up a strange high-pitched whine. It sounded faint and far away, but it was getting closer fast… _Oh, no._ "Adam hold tight!" He hollered.

"Uh, sure bro—" Adam held on.

Then Eddy came back on— "Get Out—!" He started to screech.

But Chase had already figured it out. Something, maybe a drone or missile or something long range, was headed straight for their bedroom, probably locked on to their body heat.

Chase grabbed onto Adam and activated his Force Field just in time, enveloping them both in a sphere of energy and protecting them from the exploding glass wall and the fiery blast that engulfed the room.

Chase held the field as long has he could, then when he was out of strength, he dropped it and collapsed onto Adam.

Adam took a moment to realize what just happened, but then there were he and Chase, lying on the circular remnant of what was left of their bed, with the rest of the room in smoldering ruins. "Well done, dude!" Adam smiled up at his little brother. "I owe you one."

Chase smiled weakly down at his brother. "I think we're even. But we need to get down to the lab…"

"Adam!" Eddy yelled from the hall where he still had a working interface. "Chase is weak from using his Force Field! You guys get down to the Lab, it's protected like a bunker. It's not safe up here."

"Geeze, no kidding." Adam muttered. He tossed the remnants of the covers onto the floor towards the door to protect his feet, easily picked up his semi-conscious brother and carried him down to the lab complex deep underground. He got Chase into a bed in the emergency quarters, and went looking for clothes. Unfortunately, since their tubes generated clothes for the bionic kids, there was nothing but stuff for Davenport, which was a little big on Chase, and way too small for Adam. He grabbed a couple of robes anyway and went back to his brother.

He found Chase sitting on the bed, wrapped in a blanket, shivering and looking terrified. "What is going on? This is crazy! I mean going on dangerous missions is one thing, but someone is trying to kill us! We need to find out what's going on."

"Well here's a robe at least, it's all I could find." Adam said, helping Chase into one, while he struggled into another. Chase's was a little baggy, but Adam's was almost obscene, as it was so short and tight on him. "Does this look stupid?" He asked.

"Naw, it looks… cute." Chase smirked. "Now let's go to the lab."

They went down the hall to the main lab, where Eddy already had some maintenance bots repairing the tubes and other equipment.

"Glad you guys are okay." Eddy actually sounded sincere. "If Chase hadn't activated his Force Field just then, you both would have been crispy critters."

Chase slumped into the chair in front of Davenport's main computer console. "So Eddy what was that?"

"It was some kind of drone with a small warhead; I am still trying to track the source. All I know is that Davenport doesn't deal in military hardware like that, so it isn't something he built."

"So, if there is anything left to analyze, we might get a lead on who fired it?"

"Already on it, boss!" Eddy said eagerly.

"What about…" Chase sighed and put a hand to his head. "What about your other systems, have you located Davenport and the others yet?"

"Well, I am still trying to access the orbiting drone or the satellites…"

Meanwhile Adam, not knowing how else to be useful right then, had pulled a chair up next to Chase and put an arm around him.

Chase smiled without thinking.

"Why don't you two just get a room?" Eddy announced with a tone of exasperation.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

"Chase, you can't concentrate because you're exhausted again and all moony over Adam. And Adam, you are all hot for Chase. You can't stop staring at Chase's butt… and other parts." I don't know if it's something in your bionics, or coincidence, or fate, but _really_.

Both young men blushed furiously. "Busted. By a computer." Adam said under his breath.

"Seriously, I don't know if it was sleeping in a real bed or just saving each other's lives, but you guys are like crushing schoolgirls, and you're not much use until you get it out of your hormonal systems. Besides, we can't do much until the communications regenerates—which you guys can't repair—and I get external satellite links. So, go. I promise not to peek."

"Fine. If there's really nothing we can do for now." Chase pretended to sound upset, but he was actually relieved, and really excited.

"Nope, not a thing! And besides, Chase, my diagnostics say you are still dehydrated and below normal energy levels after using your Force Field. You could use some more rest (like that'll happen! Heehee!)."

Before Chase could even get up, he sensed Adam supporting him.

The older boy put his arm around Chase. "I'll get some water bottles and energy bars and meet you in the first bunker bedroom, ok?" He said softly.

"Thanks Adam." Chase whispered. His brother darted out of the room, and when Chase did stand, he felt a little woosy again. _I guess between the tube, and using my force field… it's really only been a few hours._ He made it to the bedroom, which was actually very nicely furnished, just in a windowless room deep underground. He sat on the side of the bed, and just rested for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Adam was there in a moment, stacking things on the side table. He also had another big comforter under his arm. He sat right next to Chase, opened a water bottle and handed it to him. As Chase took a drink, he put his arm around his little brother.

"I'll be fine." Chase smiled. Just some more bed time… and warming up." He smirked.

"I'm happy to help with that!" Adam was out of his robe in a flash. He paused when Chase was still dressed and sipping his water. "Dude, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Well, enough of that." Adam gently took the almost-empty water, stood in front of Chase and hugged him.

Chase was actually enjoying this. He asked, "Is my butt really that nice?"

Adam paused a second, then cupped Chase's round muscular ass in his hands and pulled their bodies together. He leaned in and whispered, "It's the hottest butt I've ever seen. But the rest of you is pretty nice too." Then he grinned his silly grin, gently opened Chase's robe and slipped it off. Chase's big semi-hard cock popped out, and Adam had to restrain himself from touching it. _Not yet… behave, Adam!_

Chase fell back on the bed, and Adam—trying to hide his own erection—climbed in. Chase turned so they were facing under the covers. "Could we try again what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted by a missile earlier?"

Adam slid his arms around his little brother and pulled him close. "If you're not too tired."

"As long as you don't get too rough with me." Chase grinned. _But when I'm better, I'd love it if you got a little rough… you are so much bigger than me, and it would be really exciting if you… gosh I can't believe I am thinking these things!_

"Poor little doll-sized Chase, I have to treat him so gentle!" Adam teased. Then he closed the space between them and gently kissed Chase on the cheek, then the lips… both horny young men began to make happy little groaning sounds, grinding their bodies together, kissing passionately and getting more and more aroused…

Then out of the blue, Adam lightly smacked one of Chase's butt-cheeks.

Chase jumped and looked at his brother in surprise. "What did you do that for?"

Adam looked almost as surprised. "I dunno; I just had a thought that maybe it would be fun. Should I not do it again?"

Chase smiled guiltily then. "Actually, it _was_ sort of fun… in a strange way. Just, not too hard, okay, remember your strength."

Adam grinned. "See! I just had this feeling that 'innocent little tiny Chase' might like it. I'd never hurt you bro." He pulled Chase tight to his big muscular body, cupping his butt. "And when you feel better who knows what we can do."

As he was in a happy, horny delirium, it occurred to Chase, _How could Adam have thought that? Could one of his new powers be some kind of Telepathy or Empathic contact? Oh, man…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lab Rats: Boys unite**

Adam grinned. "See! I just had this feeling that 'innocent little tiny Chase' might like it. I'd never hurt you bro." He pulled Chase tight to his big muscular body, cupping his butt. "And when you feel better who knows what we can do."

As he was in a happy, horny delirium, it occurred to Chase as he drifted off again, exhausted but happy, _How could Adam have thought that? Could one of his new powers be some kind of Telepathy or Empathic contact? Oh, man._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Chase had wanted to make out more, but Adam, showing amazing restraint, said that he needed to rest awhile like Eddie said, and there was always later. Then he pulled Chase around so they were spooned together in the big soft bed in the bunker bedroom. Chase made a few little protesty sounds, but in seconds, he was asleep in Adam's strong arms.

Sometime later, Adam woke up in the dimly-lit bedroom deep underground the Davenport house. He smiled as he felt his cute little step-brother sleeping spooned against him. _I still can't believe Chase and I are naked in bed together, and we kissed…_ Adam shivered just remembering how wonderful it was to just kiss Chase. He'd never kissed anybody before, and it was kind of strange at first, but then all of a sudden, he felt like his whole body was going crazy, and he had to be sure to cut off his bionics or he might hurt his little brother. Then it was just awesome, feeling Chase's body while they made out. Adam giggled a little to himself just at the thought. _Chase and I made out!_

And now Chase was against him, and Adam could just lean over and kiss the young hunk on his perfect neck. _But I should let him sleep, poor little guy. He saved my life already twice today! I feel terrible, I should be taking care of him, since I am older, but he is the smart one. I couldn't blame him if he didn't like me as much._

Adam sighed and decided he would try to enjoy this and do his best to protect Chase. Who knew how long they would have this special time together? The whole situation with Davenport and Bree and Leo was all too far away for him to think about right now; he just wanted his brother to be safe, and get better, then Chase would know what to do about the other stuff.

Having grown up in the Davenport house, even though he had always 'slept' in his tube before, this room felt nicer and safer than the upstairs bedroom to Adam. It was deep underground near the lab, and the walls were all reinforced concrete. But it was a big king-sized bed with soft green sheets and a nice fluffy comforter. They had plenty of food and water, and a really nice shower… _Hmmm, showering with Chase…_ And the doors to the suites were reinforced steel that could stand up to almost anything. _We could hold out here forever, just Chase and me._

Adam unconsciously smiled to himself as he felt Chase spooned up against his body again. Every once in awhile his little brother would make the cutest little boy-sound and squirm up against him; it kinda made him crazy, like he wanted to do more, but he wasn't sure what Chase would want to do with him.

Adam had his arm around his little brother, fingers splayed against Chase's pecs. He loved feeling Chase's chest rise and fall against his hand as he breathed._ I wish we could sleep like this every night forever, but I guess as soon as everything goes back to normal it will be back to our tubes. Chase feels so nice… _Adam couldn't resist sliding his fingers lightly over his brother's hot chest, playing with his nipples when he found one with a fingertip. When he felt Chase's breath hitch, he'd stop and wait for his slow even breathing to return. Then he worked slowly down over the ridges of Chase's tight hard abs… then the back of his hand bumped against something._ Oh wow, Chase has an erection?_ Adam felt a little guilty, but he couldn't resist sliding his fingers down further until he touched the soft little patch of curls at the base of his brother's dick. _Oh man, I shouldn't be doing this, _Adam thought as he very lightly moved his hand out and wrapped it around the base of Chase's erection. _Wow, it's huge! I can barely get my hand around it. _Adam felt his own dick get hard, pressing against Chase's back. He gently moved his hand up the shaft, trembling a little as he felt the warm tender skin under his fingers. It pulsed against his hand, almost like it had a mind of its own and was eager for him to touch it. Finally, he made it to the end, where he found Chase's foreskin partially retracted, and the tip of his big mushroom glans was wet. _Wow, Chase is a monster!_ He knew that the moisture was precum, and as he touched it with his thumb, in his horny teenage mind he wondered what it tasted like. Saving that for later, he gently took hold of his brother's shaft and began to slide the foreskin up and down just a little.

"Hmmm…" Chase made a happy little moaning sound and pushed himself against Adam, opening his legs a little bit.

Adam froze for a second, sure that he was busted, even as his hard cock slipped partly between Chase's ass cheeks. But then Chase was still, so he resumed his slow stroking. He nuzzled against the back of Chase's neck and began kissing him lightly.

Chase moaned again, and just when Adam lost his nerve and was about to take his hand away, Chase grabbed him by the wrist. "Please, don't stop." Chase begged in his cute young voice, even cuter somehow because he sounded all sleepy.

"Bro, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have groped you in your sleep like that."

Chase turned over so he was facing Adam. He was smiling, blinking his sleepy hazel eyes. "It's cool, I actually have been awake since you started playing with my nipples. Talk about a nice way to wake up." Then he put his hand on Adam's defined chest. "But it's only fair that I get to do the same to you." He slid his fingers down, down towards Adam's erection, and in a moment he was holding his brother's hard shaft. "Hmm, see?" He gently stroked it a little. _Oh man, I'm playing with Adam's dick! This is so amazing._

Adam shivered. "Oh yeah bro." He pulled Chase's head close and planted a big kiss on him, pushing his tongue in.

Chase responded with a little moan of surprise, but soon his tongue was eagerly fencing with his brother's, while they were playing with each other's rock-hard erections. Their heart rates shot up, their breathing got fast and shallow, and they had their hands all over each other. Chase broke the kiss, gasping as Adam's mouth went to his neck. "Bro, gosh, I never thought you would want…"

"I'd want you? Come on dude, you are so hot! You have a perfect body, you are so cute, and smart. I thought you'd never like stupid me." Adam went back to Chase's neck, sucking on it while cupping one of his defined pecs.

"Adam, you are not stupid!" _Well, you're a different kind of smart I guess, but I love you just the way you are. _Chase gasped as his adopted brother caressed his naked body all over and worked over the tender skin of his neck. "Wait, you think I am cute? You always tease me about being so little."

"Duh. So you aren't as tall as me. You have a rockin' hot body. And, again, not so little down below!"

* * *

_Finally!_ Eddy sighed. _Even I am going to turn off my monitor of that suite. Davenport doesn't need to know all that yet. They're safe, and hopefully when they are done with whatever two horny teenage boys do together, I'll have something useful for them to do._

* * *

"Adam…" Chase whimpered as he let his hunky step-brother feel him all over, "I haven't done anything with anyone. I'm a… virgin."

Adam gently took hold of Chase's wrists, spread him out on the bed. Then he put his knees on the outside of Chase's legs and carefully laid top of him, not putting his full weight. "Bro, I am too, you must know that. I have no idea what I am doing, but…" He looked intently down into Chase's eyes. "You are the first person—much less a dude—I ever even kissed. But I am glad it was you." He grinned his silly grin.

Chase, for his part, pinned down and sunk partway into the memory foam mattress, stared up at his hot step-brother with a mixture of longing, embarrassment, nervousness, you name it. "I… I wish I had a commando app for this." He whispered.

"Naw, then you wouldn't be the cute little brother I love. Though, Spike is really sexy." He grinned. Then when Chase glared up at him, he laughed. "Dude! I was kidding! When will you get that you are really hot and awesome the nerdy little way you are? Well, at least to dumb old me."

Chase rolled his eyes. "You are not dumb or old, and I think you are awesome too!" And he tried to struggle free, which was of course pointless. Even without his bionics, Adam was bigger than Chase and his strength was comparable. The one thing the younger boy might have on his brother was his martial arts abilities.

Adam smiled. "You are extra cute when you are fighting like this. But I don't want to tire you out." He let Chase go and rolled over on his side.

"I'm not that tired any more." Chase said petulantly, turning to face his brother.

"We'll see. Just close your eyes and relax for awhile."

"Why? What…"

"Shhhh…" Adam hushed him gently, putting his fingers lightly on Chase's lips.

Chase closed his eyes and let Adam push him onto his back. He felt his brother's big strong hands running all over his body, making him so excited that he would shiver when Adam touched his nipples, or his tummy… and then his big brother started to lick one of his nipples! He felt his cock surge and leak out precum. "Oh my gosh."

Adam kissed his abs while fingering his sensitive nipples, then he was feeling his cock again. "Adam, you don't… have… to…" And then he felt Adam begin to lick his hard cock. "Oh no, oh… yeahh." He whimpered.

Adam carefully took the big, tender head of Chase's cock into his mouth, careful to cover his teeth. He licked and sucked his little brother's beautiful pulsing cock. "Does that feel okay, little bro?"

"Oh gosh, it feels way better than okay." Chase groaned as Adam began to suck him more, while holding and squeezing the base of his big cock. The youngest Lab Rat spread his legs and threw his arms out, clutching at the sheets.

Encouraged, Adam used his other hand to gently play with Chase's balls, and then run a finger down underneath, between the young man's muscular glutes.

"Ohh, dude, yeah, that's… wow feeling so good." Chase was muttering and moaning, rolling his head back and forth as Adam learned how to stimulate his sensitive areas best. He'd at least learned how to masturbate, so he knew what made a guy feel good. When he touched Chase's little puckered ass, the young man gasped.

Adam let his brother's cock pop out of his mouth. "Oh sorry bro!" He said, worried that he had hurt little Chase.

"No, it's okay, it just surprised me. It actually felt… kinda good." Chase smiled.

Adam grinned. "Cool. I, um, heard that it could feel good, you know, back there, if you do it right."

"It's all feeling really great. So good." Chase sighed. "Actually, it's probably just as well you stopped for a minute cause I think I was getting close to a… an orgasm."

"Cool! I want you to cum! Isn't that the idea?"

"Well, yeah. I guess I just didn't want it to end." Chase said sheepishly.

"Bro, you know we can do it again? And I'll hopefully do it better the next time."

Chase dropped his head back and ran his fingers through Adam's sexy black hair as his older brother went down on him again. _I don't know how it could be any better than this._

* * *

_Ahh, more of course to come. How long will the boys have alone together? And of course, Marcus might return to finish the job._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author note: who else saw the previews for the next season? Evil Marcus, and that one clip of Adam doing the Gangnam style dance… hot!_

_AND have you noticed in the new season how they are always having Chase and Adam in each other's arms, and then they act all surprised and pull away. Wonder if that's a little awkward when they are in those skintight mission suits? It's even in the opening credits!_

* * *

**Lab Rats: Boys unite**

"Bro, you know we can do it again? And I'll hopefully do it better the next time."

Chase dropped his head back and ran his fingers through Adam's sexy black hair as his older brother went down on him again. _I don't know how it could be any better than this._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

After a few more minutes of incredible sensations, Chase couldn't take it any more. He gently pulled Adam off of his dick and guided his older brother up so they were face to face.

"Was I doing it okay?" Adam looked concerned.

"It was _way_ better than okay, but I want to take a turn."

"Actually that's great, because, bro, it's harder than they make it look! My jaw muscles kinda hurt!" Adam comically worked his jaw back and forth.

"Aww! Sorry!" Chase smiled and ran his hand over his brother's strong jawline. "Davenport should have made them bionic too."

"It's not so bad. Actually, I like doing it for you. And by the way, now I would mean it… I mean, like, from back when we were competing to be 'Student of the Semester' and I said you were scrumptious." Adam said with a grin.

Even super-smart Chase took a second to remember and then decipher what Adam was trying to say. "Um, you meant it then, or you mean it now? And you think… I taste good?"

"Um, I think I mean that, I kinda knew what the word meant, and maybe I said it by accident-on-purpose. Because, you were so cute trying to outdo me, and I was realizing that I had a crush on you." Adam paused for a second and his cheeks reddened. "And, I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I also wanted to prove that I wasn't so stupid."

"Adam, you are so sweet." Chase sighed, pulling his big brother down in a hug.

"Oh and I know you let me win." Adam whispered.

"No, you deserved to win. I was a jerk."

"Well, maybe a little bit. A cute little doll-sized jerk." Adam grinned, tickling Chase and making the smaller youth giggle and squirm.

They were silent for a moment. Adam rolled over to the side so he didn't squash Chase under him.

When he did though, Chase gently pushed him over onto his back. "My turn." He said softly, before kissing Adam on one of his big round nipples. Then he began to lick it while massaging the hunky guy's other pec.

"Hmm, that feels nice." Adam purred.

While still licking and sucking on Adam's nipple, he ran his hand down over his brother's tight abs, further down till he found his brother's hard cock sticking up. He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed very gently.

"Ohhh!" Adam gasped and arched his back up a little. Then as Chase started stroking him, he made little moaning-whimpering sounds and his legs began to shake. "Dude! Oh gosh!" He combed his fingers into Chase's thick spiky brown hair, caressing his brother's scalp.

As Chase slipped his finger down to Adam's butt , the older boy spread his legs out wide, letting Chase probe a little bit back there.

"Oh yeah, bro, it kinda tickles, but it also feels really wild." Adam said softly.

Chase kept sucking his older brother, pausing every once in awhile to lick the tip and get a little drop of sweet-tasting precum. Adam's cock was so hard and Chase could feel his heartbeat in it as he held the shaft. _It's so cool that I'm making Adam feel so good, and I am kind of in charge of it. My big hunky brother is at my mercy! _Chase rubbed his fingertip right on Adam's little puckered butt-hole, and his brother gasped and arched his back, causing his cock to go deeper in Chase's mouth.

"Oh, jeeze! Dude, you are gonna make me cum!" Adam sighed, settling back down.

Chase raised his head up. "Well, um, how do you want to do it?" He smiled.

"I dunno." Adam grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head so he could look over at his brother. "What you were doing was pretty awesome. I promise I'll warn you when I'm about to spurt so you don't swallow any."

"It's cool dude. You taste pretty good so far. Just so I don't choke on it." Chase suddenly felt kind of shy, even while he was absently stroking his brother's hot dick.

"Can… can I tell you something?" Adam looked at Chase intently, even while he was sounding nervous. He caressed his brother's shoulder.

"Anything bro."

"Well, we have gone this far… I want you to promise that things won't get weird afterwards after we do it. Or maybe we should stop."

"Adam, really?" Chase looked stricken. "But, I really like you, and I hope this won't be the last time we do this."

"Me too bro, absolutely. I just wanted to be sure. I am the older one and I wanted to be sure I wasn't pushing you to do stuff."

"Uh, Adam, I'm the one pretty much 'doing stuff' right now and you don't hear me complaining." Chase grinned.

"Cool!" Adam looked relieved.

While they were talking, Chase crawled back up so he was directly over his brother. "Yeah… stuff." He leaned down and kissed Adam as he lowered his body, their hard erections pressed together, their smooth, muscled torsos against each other.

Adam grabbed Chase's butt and cupped it with his spread fingers. "Do you know how hot your butt looks in your mission uniform?" He whispered with a teasing smile.

"Almost as hot as yours?" Chase laid his head on Adam's shoulder.

"Oh, way hotter." Adam slid his hands up and down Chase, from his butt up to his shoulders then back down again. When Chase shivered, he paused. "Are you cold again bro?"

"No, it just feels so good… your hands on me like that… it makes me shake a little."

Okay, buddy." Adam slid his hands down again, and when he got to Chase's butt he pulled his muscled cheeks apart a little and wiggled his fingers into the younger boy's crack.

"Oh! That's… um…!" Chase giggled. _Wow, I wonder if Adam wants to… oh man, Adam making love to me like that. Maybe later we can… I hope he'll want to. I think I'd die happy._

"Yeah see, it does kind of feel good and tickle!" Adam said like some eager happy boy. Then suddenly he put his arms around Chase and rolled him over on his back. Then he immediately scooted down and started to play with his brother's cock while tweaking one of his nipples. "I think it's time for you to cum, little bro." He said in a low voice.

"Adam, it's okay, you don't—"

But Adam had already wrapped his mouth around Chase's pulsing cock and started bobbing up and down on it while touching Chase's little butt hole and rubbing his sensitive nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ohh, yeah, dude! Yeah please don't stop!" Chase writhed on the bed. He felt his orgasm building as Adam ran his tongue over the sensitive underside of his dick while sucking up and down on it. Chase finally had to grab his brother's head and start thrusting up into his mouth as he was overcome with the intensity of the feeling.

Then he felt Adam's finger push up into his butt and he lost it.

Chase let out some kind of a holler and managed to choke out "I'm gonna cummm!" While trying to pull Adam off of his cock even as he arched his back up, his whole body tensing.

But Adam held on and wiggled his tongue along Chase's cock, feeling it swelling bigger as it started jumping. Then it started to fire the teenager's spunk out in spurt after spurt. Adam held on and swallowed as long as he could, but he finally had to back off. Chase's big cock flopped on his stomach and pumped out a few more onto his flat, heaving tummy.

"Oh, god!" Chase groaned, panting. He collapsed limply on the bed.

Adam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned up at his sexy brother. "So, was I good?"

Chase smiled at him tiredly. "What do _you_ think?"

"Dude you sure cum a lot. Good thing it doesn't taste bad. But if you don't mind, I am gonna brush." Adam smiled, crawled off the bed, and wandered over to the bathroom attached to this suite.

Meanwhile, Chase just laid on the bed, feeling totally wrung-out but good at the same time. _I hope Adam is okay… I want him to get off too._

A minute later, Adam came back in carrying a wet washcloth and a towel. "Let's get you cleaned up. Don't worry, it's nice and warm." Then he tenderly wiped the cum off Chase's stomach and dick, and dried him with the soft towel. "There, all clean!" He smiled and went back to the bathroom.

_Wow, Adam is being so sweet to me. I guess he was never really mean, just a little brotherly teasing, but now he's taking care of me. I feel a little guilty._

Just then Adam returned, climbed in the bed and pulled up the covers over them both. "Do you want some water or anything?" He asked, looking concerned as he arranged the pillows.

"No I'm fine, but don't you want to—"

In answer, Adam grabbed Chase and hugged him. "Cum? Sure, but I can wait. I looked at the clock in the bathroom, and it's only been like eight hours since this whole thing started. So I think we can get a little more sleep.

But Adam…"

"Quiet! I want to spoon with my little doll-sized Chase!" Adam said, gently but firmly tugging his brother around so Chase's back was to him, and he could put his arm around his little genius sibling.

Chase felt Adam's chest against his back as his older brother breathed. _I should be worried about the others, but there's no point since we can't do anything yet. This is just too good to be true…_

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

_What happens next? Will Chase and Adam get some more 'alone time' or will Marcus come for them? _

_Please review! Remember, guests **CAN** review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author note: I hope you all saw the recent episode where Adam has to break into Chase's tube and save him… sound familiar? Are they reading my story? LOL! But it was __**so**__ cute when Adam calls Chase 'Chasey' when he is rescuing him. _

_So, I know you've been wanting it, and here is a nice, big juicy chapter where… well, you know._

* * *

**Lab Rats: Boys unite**

"Quiet! I want to spoon with my little doll-sized Chase!" Adam said, gently but firmly tugging his brother around so Chase's back was to him, and he could put his arm around his little genius sibling.

Chase felt Adam's chest against his back as his older brother breathed. _I should be worried about the others, but there's no point since we can't do anything yet. This is just too good to be true…_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Chase woke up in the dimly lit bedroom in the bunker. He reached out… and his brother wasn't there. "Adam!" He gasped, sitting up in a panic. _Where's Adam? Did something happen… _He felt his chest constrict in a kind of panic. _Or did he want to get away from me? Oh, no. _He instinctively used his bionic senses to scan—

"Calm down, cupcake!" Eddy appeared on his screen. "Your brother—or is it _boyfriend_, I am so confused now—went to take a pee."

"Shut up Eddy!" Chase snarled.

Just then (as Chase had just detected), Adam came padding into the room, naked and tall and gorgeous as ever, while munching on an energy bar. "Hey, are you okay bro? I had to pee. And get a snack." He grinned as he climbed in the bed.

"I'm fine, just having a lovely conversation with Eddy." Chase muttered, trying not to stare at Adam's gorgeous body. His pecs, his abs, his… penis flopping back and forth…

"Dude, we kinda smell." Adam sniffed his own armpit. "At least I do. I can never tell about you; you always smell pretty."

"Cause I wear deodorant!" Chase smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I forget sometimes, or the tube forgets." Adam shrugged. "Maybe we should… _shower. Together_."

Chase looked at his stepbrother as he sat on the bed next to him in time to see Adam grin and wiggle his eyebrows up and down provocatively.

"You are so goofy." Chase said, smiling shyly and looking away.

"Come on!" Adam playfully punched his brother in the arm. "We have never had a real shower, like with water and soap like normal people. The tubes can't be as fun."

"True…" Chase blushed just at the idea of showering with Adam, having another excuse to run his hands over his older brother's sexy body.

"I'll wash your back…" Adam leered. "And your backside."

Chase felt his dick getting hard just from Adam's suggestion of his wet, soapy hand sliding over his butt… _Oh, gosh._

"Dude, you saw the shower back there, it is huge, with these big nice spray things and all these electronic settings, and all these different shampoos and soaps. I know you want to try those out!" Adam smiled at his younger brother, this time no teasing in his expression. He ran his hand lightly over Chase's toned shoulder.

"A shower does sound nice."

"Well, come on then!" And before Chase could react, Adam grabbed his arm and slung the smaller guy over his shoulder.

"Adam!" Chase wailed, but he didn't really resist.

"Here we go, off to get clean, bro!" Adam sing-songed, and he playfully smacked Chase on his muscular smooth ass as he marched back to the showers.

The bunker shower in this suite was indeed very nice, a huge space with some kind of stone tile all over, and two big rainfall shower heads, side jets and all kinds of settings for heat and intensity. And as Adam said, there was a selection of sealed soaps and shampoos. Neither Adam nor Chase had much experience with hair grooming, since the tube program did it for missions (slicked back) or to look normal for school (Chase: spiked up, Adam: styled), so it was going to be a learning experience for both boys.

Adam put Chase down and they examined the controls. Chase quickly figured out the warm rain setting, and was soon loving the water showering down on him.

Adam looked in awe at his sexy little brother for a moment, watching the water pour down through his hair, over his face and smooth, muscular body. _Wow, Chase, is… Chase is… so handsome._ Adam swallowed. _He's gonna outgrow a doof like me. _Adam turned away and put his shower on the same setting. He closed his eyes as the warm water poured over his tight muscular body.

Meanwhile, Chase turned to look at Adam as the water started down on him, his wide powerful shoulders, strong legs, his hot round ass. _Adam is such a stud, why is he even pretending to be attracted to me? Little tiny me._

But it was right then that Adam turned around with a tube of something in his hand. "Ready to be all clean, little bro? I got the shampoo first for your giant hair."

"Adam, you don't have to, um… ohh…" Chase sighed as his big brother began massaging the shampoo into his thick hair. He'd never experienced anything like this before… while not exactly sexual, it was a very sensual experience, and Chase, being a normal teenager, was getting really turned on.

"Feels good?" Adam asked softly, pulling Chase close, so his wet young body was back-to-front to Adam's much larger one. Adam kept massaging Chase's scalp with one hand, but the other slipped down over Chase's smooth, firm pecs and abs, sliding over the soapy-wet flesh.

"Oh, yeah." Chase sighed happily and let himself be pulled against Adam, giving in to his strong older brother. And when Adam's hand went further down to grasp his erection, he shook all over, but did not shy away. He also felt his older brother's hard cock pressing against the small of his back, rubbing back and forth as Adam pulled him closer.

"You're so hot, Chasey." Adam whispered in his brother's ear as he slowly stroked Chase's big hardon with one hand while feeling up his chest with the other. "Does that feel nice?" He lowered his head and kissed Chase on the neck.

"It feels awesome, bro." Chase sighed. Then he felt Adam lower his body a little, and his cock slipped between Chase's muscular round ass cheeks. As it slid up and down along his crack, it gave him another shiver—partly of nervousness, partly of excitement. _Does Adam want to put his dick in me? _Almost without thinking, he pressed back so Adam's cock slipped deeper. "Adam, do you want to…?"

Adam's hands lightly held his slim hips as his brother started to slide his hard cock along his butt-crack. Chase felt Adam's hips against his cheeks as his older brother ground against him sensuously, the soap lubricating their connection. "Actually…" Adam paused, sliding his hands around to feel Chase's chest and grip his hard cock again, "I was kind of hoping you would do it to me. I think it would be hot, you know: you get to make me yours." Adam smiled shyly. "Though maybe later I could try it too."

Chase gasped, and his cock swelled in Adam's hand. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I think so, if you are up for it. I know you're really big down there, but I also know you won't hurt me."

At that moment as Adam was grinding up and down, the head of his dick caught on Chase's soapy-slick hole and almost went in. Chase jumped a little and it slid off. It was a little scary but the thought of big Adam taking charge of him in bed… fucking him… really turned Chase on, though he still felt strange admitting it to himself. And the thought of Adam letting him be the dominant one was just as exciting.

"Dude, let's get dried off and back on the bed before I lose control and stick it in you!" Adam said with a nervous giggle. He turned off the water, grabbed some towels.

"Anything you want, Adam." Chase sighed as his older brother gently dried him. "I trust you."

The suddenly Chase found himself spun round and facing his hot brother, who had a look he had never seen before. Sadness? Confusion? "Chasey, I know I tease you, and we rough-house, and if I hurt ever you before, I am really, really sorry. If it helps any, I think it was me just trying to, I dunno, be close to you without it being mushy. But now…" He ran his hand tenderly down over Chase's toned arm.

Chase was shaken by this heartfelt admission by his older brother, who until the last day or so, had been an almost unrelenting tease. Not to mention his 'playful taps' and tossing Chase around the lab like a rag doll. "Adam, it's cool. I know you were just being an older brother."

"I just wanted to be, you know, close to you, physically, and I didn't know how else to do it."

"I know. But in the future, could you please, just, not hit me quite so hard?"

Adam looked stricken. "Of course! No more punching. Maybe that's another reason I want you to be the one, you know, in control now. I don't want to hurt you again."

"If you're sure…" Chase slid his hands down and cupped Adam's muscular ass. His cock was hard as stone and he was sure that Adam could feel it pressed against him.

"Ohh!" Adam jumped a little, but he smiled and hugged Chase. "Yeah, I want you to be my stud, little bro."

"Okay, I need to get something that should help, I'll be right back." Chase was about to put on the robe, but realized that was silly: there was no one here but Adam and him (and Eddy of course) so he went into the lab naked, to a locker where he kept his school things.

Little did he know about the secret camera in the lab, and that Marcus was watching him. _Wow, Chase running around naked? He's got an even hotter body than I thought. And wow, he's… hung. I am gonna have to have me some of that._

Chase grabbed a plastic bottle from his locker and jogged back to the bedroom, which was out of sight of Marcus' prying cameras.

When Chase walked into the bedroom he paused. Adam was lying on the bed on his stomach, legs spread open, perky ass turned up, head turned to the side, eyes closed and a little smile on his face. _Wow, he looks so… amazing._

"So you gonna… fuck me, Chase?" Adam asked teasingly, opening his eyes. "What have you got, stud?"

"Um, something I use sometimes, when I—"

"You have lube!?" Adam rolled on his side, propped his head up and grinned. "Wow, my bro is quite the little man!"

Chase felt his face burning. "I thought it might make it easier."

"Say no more dude, I appreciate it, since you are going to be the one sticking it… in me." Adam giggled nervously. "So how do you want to do it? On my back?" He rolled over, grabbed his legs behind the knees and pulled them up and apart with surprising agility. His little pucker was exposed and vulnerable, his virginity ready to be taken.

Chase crawled on the bed. "That sounds perfect, bro." His cock, which had softened a little, went rock-hard again seeing his brother like this. He grabbed a couple pillows and helped push them under Adam's lower back. Then he opened the lube and gently began to apply it to his sexy brother's pink little anus

"Ohh, yeah dude!" Adam moaned. "Go ahead and put your finger in me!"

Chase looked shocked. "Really?"

"Dude, you never did that when you were beating off? You hit that little spot inside and 'bam'!"

Chase blushed, thinking how naïve he was compared to Adam. Though he knew what his brother was talking about: guys had a prostate gland, right up in their rectum, and for some reason when it was rubbed, it was sexually stimulating. He carefully eased his finger inside of Adam's pucker.

"Ohhh, yeah dude!" The big hunk groaned, looking up intently at Chase. His cock was hard and it jumped a little when Chase moved his finger in and out. "That feels great!" He reached over with one hand and lightly stroked Chase's hard cock. "I'm a little scared of this I have to admit."

"I promise I'll go slow." Chase wormed two fingers into his brother's ass, feeling the strength of the clenching sphincter muscle. "Try to relax, dude."

"I know, I'm trying." Adam sighed. "Let's go for it."

Chase got into position between Adam's muscular legs. He rocked his hips forward while holding the shaft of his cock. The big spongy head pushed against Adam's pucker and the bigger youth flinched. "Should I stop?" He asked.

"No, go ahead, it's going to hurt at first, I know it. Just go for it!" Adam smiled bravely. To tell the truth he was a little scared.

"Okay, try to relax…" Chase pushed forward and suddenly the wide head and about an inch more popped inside of Adam's ass.

"Ohh—owww! Stop!" Adam hollered, and he started to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry!" Chase said, and didn't go any further. "Should I pull it out?" But he had to admit, he didn't want to. Adam's ass already felt really good squeezing his cock.

"No, just wait a minute." Adam managed to say. He willed himself to relax and take deep breaths, and soon the pain had subsided. "Okay, it's better now."

Chase smiled and pushed his big cock in further, just an inch or so. Adam flinched a little but didn't say anything, so Chase pulled out a bit, then rocked his hips forward, pushing his thick rod in a little more.

"Ooh, wow…" Adam groaned, dropping his head back. His cock, which had softened somewhat, suddenly sprang up fully hard and wagged in the air. "That felt… awesome!"

"Must've hit your prostate gland." Chase grinned. Meanwhile, he was loving the feeling of Adam's tight ass around his cock. _Adam's ass feels so good, this is way better than masturbating! Not to mention… I'm making love to my big studly brother. This is so intense!_

"Whatever it was, it felt like I was gonna cum right then!" Adam raised his head and grinned. Keep putting it in, little bro!"

Not needing any more encouragement, Chase held his older brother's beefy thighs up and thrust his thick nine-inch cock further into Adam.

"Awwww, Chasey, yeah!" Adam hollered, arching his back. His hard seven inches throbbed and spat out a drip of precum. "That's it man!"

The younger brother then began to slowly pump in and out of Adam, not quite pushing his cock all the way in. When he went too far, Adam would jump and hiss a little. Obviously he was hitting something that hurt way up inside his brother and he didn't want Adam to feel any pain, so he tried not to go in to the hilt. Meanwhile he was in heaven: he never imagined anything would feel so good on his dick as his brother's tight hot ass. Better than his own hand, even better than Adam sucking on him. Not to mention his big stud brother laid out under him, his chest heaving and body shaking as he took Chase's cock inside him. He moaned with every thrust.

Adam held his legs up high and wide. "That's it man, fuck your big brother! Fuck me hard dude! I'm all yours bro!" Adam grunted as Chase thrust in him in long slow strokes.

Chase leaned in, managed to get Adam's legs up on his shoulders and plant his hands on his brother's big square pecs. He kept rocking his hips forward and back, pistoning his cock in and out of Adam's tight, squeezing ass. He didn't know what was hotter, seeing his cock going in and out of his big brother, or the look on Adam's face.

Adam dropped his arms out on the bed to his sides, surrendering himself to Chase. He was breathing hard through his open mouth, his abs going into amazing definition with every exhale.

Chase caressed his brother's sweating body, then slid his hand down to grasp Adam's hard throbbing cock. He started to stroke it as he pushed his cock into his brother again and again. _Adam looks so sexy like that, and his ass feels so good around my dick._

They kept at it for several minutes, Chase changing his pace and angle, and Adam telling him how good his cock felt fucking him while they kissed and groped each other like the horny teens they were.

Chase grabbed Adam's legs, pushed them up and apart, and rocked up on his toes, so he was mostly on top of his big brother, tilting Adam's ass up. He plunged his huge cock in and out of his moaning brother. His cock felt so good sliding in and out of Adam's tight wet ass, his brother's chute gripping him with every thrust. When he felt his orgasm getting close he'd slow down and rest with his dick most of the way inside Adam, feeling the big guy's ass muscles spasming around his rod. He was sweating, perspiration dripping down from his hairline onto his hunky brother.

"Dude…" Adam said hoarsely, "You are turning me on so much!" He reached around with one hand to cup Chase's muscular ass cheek, and with the other he started to stroke his own dick. "I am getting really close, bro! Fuck me hard with that big cock!"

"I'm close too Adam!" Chase managed to gasp as he started to pump harder and faster, feeling his own orgasm coming again. _Wow sex is really a workout! And I can't believe Adam is talking so dirty, it's so hot!_

"Oh gosh!" Adam whimpered in a high voice, pumping his hard cock and shuddering. "I'm cumming Chasey!" His dick fired a stream of cum right onto his face, then another on his chest. More spurts poured out on his flat heaving stomach.

Chase could feel Adam's ass tighten around his cock and he managed to thrust in deep before his brother's sphincter could force him out. He pumped a few more times, as Adam milked his big rod, bringing him to his own incredible orgasm. Chase though he was going to black out as the feeling spread from his cock to his whole body. Overcome by the feeling, he didn't even think about pulling out. He leaned back and thrust his unloading cock in to the hilt, breeding his hunky brother. He kept pumping several times until his cock softened some and Adam's ass pushed him out.

Adam lay on the bed, gasping and staring at the ceiling, still holding his dick. "Oh, gawd." He moaned.

Chase gently lowered Adam's legs, realizing that maybe he had done something terrible. _Maybe I shouldn't have cum inside Adam! I wasn't thinking! _"Adam, I, um, I didn't mean—"

Adam raised his head and grinned. "Bro, that was amazing! I thought I was gonna explode!"

"So you aren't mad that I, um, came…"

"Dude I could feel it! I could feel you get bigger in me, and I think I could feel you spewing! It was awesome!" Adam put his hand on Chase's arm. "But to be honest, now I think I need to—" He jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

A minute later Chase heard "All clear!" and had to grin. He walked back in time to join Adam at the showers again. He was ready get himself cleaned off too.

A minute later they were face to face, caressing each other with warm soapy hands, and Chase felt the need to say something. "Adam, I want to tell you something, please don't freak out."

"Of course, bro." Adam ran his fingers over Chase's cheek, pulling them partway out from under the water.

"I… I love you. I mean, like more than a brother. I really love you Adam." Chase felt himself choking up, and his eyes filling with tears. His visual bionics were going haywire.

Adam didn't say anything immediately; instead he slid his big strong arms around his brother and pulled him close, but was careful to be gentle. "Oh, my little buddy." He sighed and kissed Chase on the side of his neck. Then he pulled his head back so he could look Chase in the eyes, even though he could feel himself starting to tear up. _Good thing I got my lasers under control!_ "I love you too, so much. You are my perfect guy." He gently leaned down and kissed Chase on the lips. "For the last year or so, when you really became so hot and handsome… I thought—I hoped—that I caught you looking at me funny and something had changed. I had a little hope that maybe you were having the same feelings as me. But I felt so… guilty."

"But you had it right Adam." Chase said softly. "I was having the same feelings about you." He shivered and laid his head on Adam's strong chest.

"Okay, enough action for now!" Adam said officiously. "Chase needs his rest, back to bed."

"You're too good to me!"

"Don't get too cocky, or you might need a spanking!" Adam then grabbed the smaller youth, slung him over his shoulder, and easily carried him back to the bedroom, grabbing a fistful of towels on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lab Rats: Boys unite**

_Author Note: IMHO there hasn't been nearly enough Marcus on the show, though we finally got an episode recently where we see his lair and find out that his master is his creepy father._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Chase and Adam lay naked, tangled in the sheets of their big bed in the Davenport house bunker deep underground. It had only been a couple of days since they had escaped from their deadly trap in the tubes, but it seemed like a week. A week of worry and fear… and bliss. They'd kept cheking in, but Eddy had kept saying they should stay safe in the bunker. So they worked out… and had fun.

As they slept this time, Chase was spooning behind Adam, one arm wrapped around his big brother's chest and his face against Adam's neck.

* * *

Little did they know that Marcus, having imprisoned the other members of the household at his creator's secret island hideout, was nearly back to the Davenport house via their own jet.

The teen squirmed in his seat as he watched the clip of Chase walking naked through the lab over and over. _He's so fucking hot; I have got to have him! Adam is pretty sexy too; I'd do them both, but Chase… he's a work of art. _Marcus rubbed his hard cock through his jeans._ I have to have him… I _**will**_ have him… whether he wants it or not. _Marcus' eyes glowed green as he tried to control his bionics.

* * *

Adam rolled over to face his brother and pulled the smaller youth to him like some kind of living teddy bear. "Hmmm Chasey." Adam mumbled, writhing around in his sleep while trying to cuddle his smaller brother.

Chase, caught in his big brother's grip, was awake instantly, "Adam! Wake up! You're squeezing me!" He gasped. It wasn't really painful yet, but he was worried that Adam might use his super-strength in his sleep without realizing it. _Maybe there's a reason we sleep in those tubes, but I'm sure we can adjust. I love sleeping like this with Adam. Mostly…_

"Oh, sorry bro!" Adam looked at his little brother, fear in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Chase could not keep from smiling, his face inches from his handsome brother's. "No, I'm fine, but you got really cuddly in your sleep."

"Cause my little Chasey is so cuddle-able!" Adam play-grabbed Chase, rolling them around together on the big bed.

"Adam!" Chase hollered, but he was laughing as his strong brother flung him about. They came to rest side by side, faces close again. For a minute they just looked at each other as they caught their breath.

"Dude, you have the most perfect lips." Chase smiled at Adam, amazed at how such a macho guy could have such pretty, full lips.

"Waiting for you to kiss 'em!" Adam said sounding a little impatient, then puckering comically.

"Well, okay." Chase leaned in and planted one on Adam's perfect mouth.

There followed several minutes of giggling and making out, which developed into more intense groping and grabbing and licking, until Chase breathlessly said, "Adam I want you…"

Adam looked at his lover with a confused face. "Want me what?"

"I want you…" Chase was feeling shy actually saying it. "I want you to… take me."

But Adam just grinned. "Sure bro! I promise I'll go real easy like you did with me." He slid his hand down over Chase's flat stomach and wrapped his hand around the younger teen's big hard cock.

"Oh, geeze." Chase sighed and trembled. "I know you will be, I'm just still a little nervous."

"We don't have to if you don't want to!" Adam assured him. "No pressure dude! And you can fuck me again if you want, I loved it!" He grinned comically.

"Well, if it felt that good to bottom, how can I say no? But I am sure I'll want to take you up on your offer again soon; it was amazing fucking you."

Even as Chase was talking, Adam began kissing his way down the younger teen's body, till he got to Chase's big pulsing cock.

"Oh, that's real nice bro…" Chase whispered.

Adam sucked the head of Chase's cock into his mouth and toungued the underside while he fondled Chase's tight ballsack and worked his fingers back to the smaller youth's perky ass. Then he released the cock, kissing down, spreading his legs and turning Chase onto his stomach. He spread his legs wide, spread his muscular glutes, and lowered his face to the youngest Rat's perfect little pink hole.

"Ohhhh goshhhh!" Chase sighed as Adam's tongue worked over his delicate sphincter muscle. His glutes flexed in Adam's hands as his big brother's tongue probed into his hole.

"Like that, Chasey?" Adam asked between licks.

"It's great bro, so nice." Chase sighed, stretched out on the bed and loving Adam's hands kneading his cheeks while his tongue was rimming his tender anus.

Adam wet a finger and started to press it into Chase's virgin behind.

Chase groaned. "Oh dude! Easy" He tensed a little.

Adam stopped. "Sorry buddy! I forget how small my little Chasey is! Except in one part." He gave Chase a playful smack on one ass-cheek.

"Always a smart-mouth." Chase sighed.

"Yay! One part of me is smart!" Adam smiled before he stuck his tongue into Chase's hole again.

"Oh yeah, very smart, and talented." Chase sighed.

"But you liked when I put my fingertip in before when I was sucking you. I'll try to go slower."

Eventually, the surprisingly patient Adam managed to get two of his big strong fingers into Chase's tight little ass, with lots of moaning from the younger boy. Chase was soon up on all fours on the bed, his big cock hard and dripping precum as Adam eased his lubed fingers in and out. He gasped every time Adam brushed against his prostate. "You ready for the real thing, bro?" Adam whispered.

"Yeah, put it in me!" Chase croaked. "I want you Adam!"

Adam got up on his knees behind his brother, lubed up his aching seven-plus inches, and pressed the head against Chase's soft puckered anus. It resisted at first, then yielded to his persistence, and his cock slipped inside the youth's hot, tight, and no longer virgin ass.

"Ohhhh gawd, yeah!" Chase groaned as Adam's cock slowly penetrated his guts. His own big cock jumped and spurt out a dollop of precum on the towels they'd spread on the bed under them.

"Aww geeze Chasey your ass feels so nice." Adam whispered as he started to move his cock slowly in and out of his brother's hot channel. "You doing okay bro?"

"Yeah," Chase said between breaths, "You're…so… big inside me man, I don't know how you can take mine! But it feels… good…"

Adam grinned. "Aw poor Chase! But you're so much littler than me, no wonder my smaller cock fills you up." Adam had to admit he was turned on seeing his cock slide between Chase's sculpted little ass-cheeks. He held on to his little brother's narrow hips and pushed in till his pubes were grinding against Chase's ass.

"Well, well! Look at the love birds!"

Both boys froze in mid-thrust. The voice wasn't Eddy, and anyway it came from the bedroom doorway. They looked, and standing there was —

Chase gasped "Marcus! How did you—"

The little intruder cocked his eyebrow and strutted into the room. "I have abilities even you don't know about. Leo was right to be wary of me, but even he didn't know just how dangerous I could be. You see, I am bionic too." Then he turned, and fired his green eye-lasers at Eddy's interface in the room, causing it to fry and short out.

Chase and Adam huddled together on the bed, covering themselves; Adam protectively tried to get Chase behind him.

"Oh and don't bother to try to use your bionics on me; I already deactivated them using this." He held up something that looked like a bulky electric screwdriver. "Your Mister Davenport invented this fun device that can selectively disable bionic powers." Marcus smirked.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Chase demanded, trying to sound brave. "Sounds like you already have stolen Mister Davenport's technology, and kidnapped him and our family."

"What do _I_ want? Well, now that my father has what _he_ wants, _I_ want something different, from you guys." Marcus walked slowly towards the frightened brothers. "Get up, off the bed." He waved the device at them as if it were a weapon.

Chase grabbed one of the robes and pulled it on; Adam wrapped a towel around his waist. They stood by the bed near Marcus, who looked up and down over their bodies shamelessly.

Finally Adam asked, "Dude, why are you being so creepy? I thought you were our friend?"

Marcus sneered. "Good old Adam, so hunky, so clueless. I guess you were sort of the prototype. It wasn't until version 'C' that he got it perfect." As Marcus talked he got right in front of Chase and grinned evilly in his face.

Adam looked bewildered. "What's a prototype?"

"Never mind, Adam, he's just trying to confuse us." Chase assured his brother.

"Yeah, and that's not too difficult." Marcus laughed. "Anyway, here's the deal. Chase, you and I are going to have a fun time together. If you don't cooperate, I'll put the hurt on your lover boy brother. Get it?"

"Chase!" Adam stepped forward, his fists clenched.

"It's okay Adam, I'll let Marcus do what he wants with me, as long as he doesn't hurt you."

"But Chase, no!" Adam protested.

"I can see where this could be tricky, even with Adam's bionics disabled." Marcus pondered. "Let's go to the lab." They marched to the main lab, where it seemed as if everything had been repaired. "Adam, go to your tube."

"But—"

"Do it or I hurt Chase!" Marcus barked.

Adam reluctantly stalked to his tube and the door shut. Without his bionics, he was trapped.

"That's a good boy." Marcus leered. He stepped close to Chase and slipped the robe off his shoulders. Chase trembled as Marcus touched him, but his big penis was semi-hard. "You're so hot, Chase, and what a monster cock you have," Marcus breathed, as he wrapped his fingers around the boy's big cock. With his other hand, he groped Chase's smooth muscular pecs.

Chase shivered, and against his will, his cock swelled as Marcus fondled him. "Marcus, can't we…"

"You're gonna fuck me with this big cock, baby, and I'll fuck you too. And maybe I'll fuck your big hunky brother while you watch." Marcus sneered.

"No, you leave Adam alone!" Chase started to breathe hard, and Marcus saw something strange happening to the boy that alarmed him. Even he didn't know about 'Spike,' but he sensed something dangerous was about to be triggered that maybe even he couldn't control.

"Okay, buddy, I won't hurt your boyfriend brother if you just do as I say!" Marcus assured him, though secretly he really wanted to bang the big lug into next week.

"Fine." Chase's shoulders slumped. "Anything you want, as long as you don't hurt Adam."

"Excellent." Marcus leered. "Now, undress me."

As Chase helped Marcus out of his clothes, Adam slumped in his tube, looking away. He couldn't stand to see his lover with that little creep.

When they were both naked, Marcus stood facing Chase. He was actually over an inch taller, but slim, and his cock was standing up, between five and six inches in length. _Marcus would be kind of cute… if he weren't being such an evil creep. _Chase thought. _And anyway, I have Adam; why would I want Marcus?_

_Chase is so perfect and gorgeous! He's so cute, and his body is amazing… and that cock! Damn, I feel so small next to him. But he's all mine, at least for now._ "Now get on your knees and suck me Chase."

* * *

_Oh no, another cliffhanger! But the next chapter will be up soon I promise! What will Marcus make out boys do? Will Adam save his Chasey? Tune in for the next chapter coming soon, and please review, remember guests can review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Lab Rats: Boys unite**

_Poor Chase and Adam, forced to do evil little Marcus' bidding…_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Chase is so perfect and gorgeous! He's so cute, and his body is amazing… and that cock! Damn, I feel so inferior next to him. But he's all mine, at least for now._ "Now get on your knees and suck me, Chase."

Chase knelt down, glad that they were behind the counter where Adam couldn't see him being forced to service Marcus. He took the base of the boy's steely-hard cock in his fingers, guided the head between his lips and started sucking.

"Oh yeah Chase! Your mouth is so hot on my cock! I think you like sucking my cock, don't you?" Marcus said in a loud taunting voice, obviously so that Adam could hear.

Chase obediently sucked on Marcus' dick; it was easy compared to Adam's larger one, and he was soon taking the whole thing. He even played with the boy's smallish balls, hoping to get Marcus to cum and get it over with.

But Marcus got quiet and started to slide his hands lightly on the youth's muscled shoulders, then he ran his fingers through Chase's thick hair. He began to talk to the Lab Rat in a whisper too low for Adam to hear. "That feels nice dude, you're so freakin' hot! You guys both are! I'm… I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk, but, I have to have you." Then suddenly he pulled Chase off his cock. "Stand up, I want to suck you."

Chase stood, wondering how this was going to play out. He began to suspect that Marcus was becoming conflicted, especially when he looked into the boy's eyes. Then his captor said, "Listen, you promise to just do as I say, and no one gets hurt. Remember, I have my bionics; you don't know what I can do."

"Ohh-kay." Chase held his hands up. He even managed to half-smile.

Marcus put the device aside and knelt down, facing right at Chase's semi-hard cock. He licked his lips as he wrapped his hand around the base. The foreskin was partly retracted; he used the thumb and forefinger of his other hand to gently ease it back off the bulbous glans. As he did this, he could feel blood rushing to the shaft, filling it to full, hard erection. _Damn, Chase's cock really is magnificent! It's huge! _It had to be over nine inches and so thick; and on his lean tight body it looked even more impressive. He traced fingertips over Chase's body and could feel him shiver and shift his feet a little. Marcus looked up at his captive stud and smiled. "Don't be afraid, Chase, I just want us to have some fun." Then he leaned forward, opened his mouth, and took the head between his pouty little lips.

Chase couldn't keep from moaning as he felt Marcus' tongue slipping back and forth along the underside of his sensitive glans. He was already so primed from messing with Adam earlier that it wasn't going to take much.

Marcus couldn't get more than the head and a couple of inches into his little mouth, but with one hand he pulled on the shaft, and with the other, he felt up Chase's walnut-sized balls in their tight sack. Marcus moaned softly around the cock, and it grew even bigger and harder, starting to curve slightly upward.

Chase, against his better judgement, let his fingers slip into Marcus' hair, messing up his gelled locks. This only seemed to excite the nerdy boy, who tried to suck more of Chase's monster. "Yeah, suck it," Chase heard himself mutter, "Suck it you bastard." He pushed Marcus' head onto his cock and the boy gagged. _Gosh, why am I getting into this?_ Chase wondered. _But Marcus is giving me a pretty great blowjob…_

"Hey!" Marcus pulled off, wiping the spittle with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, you seemed to be getting into it." Chase said guiltily.

"Yeah, so were you." Marcus leered. "What I'd really like is for you to fuck me, but I'm a virgin and this thing is way too big for me to take, at least as my first cock…" Marcus trailed off, looking up at Chase as he kept slowly stroking.

It didn't take the smart Lab Rat long to figure out what Marcus had in mind. His eyes went wide.

"Yeah… I want Adam to fuck me first; he's not as big as you."

Chase looked at Marcus warily. "You promise not to hurt him."

"I won't! Dammit Chase, I won't hurt either of you; don't you get it? I… I like you both; I think you're really hot."

"Funny way of showing that you like us! You kidnapped our family, you sent a cruise missile at our house that could have killed us! And now you try to force us to have sex with you!" Chase glared.

"I know." Marcus hung his head. "Part of it was my father at first; he wanted Davenport's secrets. And that missile was all him, I tried to stop him! I've had a crush on you… and Adam a little bit too. I figured neither of you would be interested in me, and then, when I saw on the spycam that you guys were boyfriends now, I got so jealous!"

"Uh, spycam?" Chase looked around in panic.

"It's a long story; it's turned off now, and my dad isn't in charge any more; I am. Look, I promise I'll let everyone go unhurt, if… if you'll do it with me, both of you." Marcus cocked his eyebrow, but this time it was more hopefully than anything else. "Here." He picked up the bionic tool, adjusted a couple of settings, pointed it at Adam's tube and the door popped open. "A little gesture."

Adam rushed to his little brother and gave him a huge hug. "Oh Chasey!" He whispered.

"It'll be okay bro." Chase whispered back. But then he turned to Marcus. "So you're still blackmailing us. It's kind of a turn-off."

"If you promise to show me a good time and then let me go, I'll release your family now, and give you your powers back. I trust you to keep your word." What Marcus neglected to mention was that his bionic control tool had a few other functions, including being able to suppress the self-control centers of their brains. They were already horny teenage boys; it wasn't hard to make them willing to do even more things they might otherwise resist… _Just to make them willing to play with me a little more… I really don't want to hurt them…_

"And then we just let you go free?" Adam asked incredulously.

"That's the deal. I think I have the high hand right now."

"So… what exactly do you want us to do?" Chase asked hesitantly.

"I—uh…" Suddenly Marcus was nervous. "Okay, you don't have to let me fuck you, just both fuck me, and let me suck you and, you know, feel you up, okay?" He rattled off really fast, looking away.

Chase pulled Adam aside and whispered, "Are you okay with that dude? The alternative is trying to summon Spike, and who knows what he might do. I think if we agree, Marcus will let everyone go."

Adam scowled. "I dunno about sharing you with him, but I guess joining in is better than having to watch and listen to him bossing you around, that sucked." Then the big Lab Rat smiled. "And if he wants to get fucked, hey maybe we can teach him a lesson." Adam wiggled his eyebrows.

Yeah, he can just be our toy." Chase smiled. _That might not be so bad._

They turned to face the suddenly shy-looking Marcus. "Okay, we agree." Chase said. "Let's go to one of the bedrooms."

"Okay!" Marcus grinned. He knelt to pull a bottle of lube out of his pants pocket. He blushed when they saw what he had. "Hey, be prepared." He shrugged. Then he followed the guys to another bedroom in the bunker.

"So, what now?" Adam flung himself on the huge bed, spread eagle on his back. He propped his head on some pillows, laced his fingers behind his neck and smiled, looking totally sexy and innocent at the same time.

Chase and Marcus both stopped and just stared for a moment. Adam really was a freaking god.

"What?" Adam looked confused. "Have I got something in my teeth?"

Marcus muttered to Chase, "He may be dumb as a box of rocks, but he sure is pretty." Then he turned back to the hunk on the bed. "Well since Chase's gigantic sausage is clearly too big for my virgin butt, and yours is slightly less huge, I was thinking you could fuck me first, Alpha guy."

"I guess I could go for that, though 'little Adam' looks like he needs some encouragement." He pointed down at his penis, which was semi-erect. Even Adam, who wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, could tell instinctively that the control dynamic of this situation was shifting… or it seemed to be.

"I can help with that." Marcus crawled onto the bed between Adam's muscular legs. He ran his hands over the big guy's powerful smooth quads, up to his flat abs, and on to his pecs, as he leaned down and sucked Adam's soft cock into his mouth.

Chase moved to the bed. He had to admit, it was kind of hot to watch skinny Marcus kneeling over his big hot boyfriend, sucking on him. Adam looked over at Chase and winked at him, then wagged his tongue around comically. Then he tried to fake-moan, but as Marcus did something to Adam's cock in his mouth, the moan sounded pretty genuine. He put a hand on the back of Marcus' head.

Chase, feeling left out, crawled behind the skinny boy, reached between his legs and felt him up. Marcus' cock was hard, hot and pulsing, his balls tight in their little sack. He ran his hands over the boy's perky little butt cheeks, feeling Marcus flinch as he groped him, but the boy spread his knees, as if he was open to whatever Chase wanted to do. He hesitated as he kneaded Marcus' little butt, wondering if the kid had washed himself. He leaned in and sniffed. _Hmm, he smells fresh, if a little bit of boy-sweat, not bad._ While Adam was moaning from his blowjob, Chase leaned in and licked Marcus' pink little teen virgin ass.

Marcus pulled off Adam's cock. "Oh wow!" He gasped.

Chase stopped, afraid he'd made the kid angry. "Sorry, did I—"

Marcus looked over his shoulder. "That was freakin' incredible! Don't stop man!" Then he went back to Adam, whose cock had already come back to its full thick seven inches of erection.

Chase dove back down, eating Marcus while the skinny boy worshipped Adam's cock and balls. After a minute, Chase started working a lubed finger in, to which Marcus moaned happily in response.

Meanwhile, Adam started a surprisingly naughty monologue… "Yeah Marcus, you like my big cock? Suck it, get it real hard, and I'm gonna fuck you with it, and open your ass up for my horse-hung boyfriend."

Marcus, not used to sucking, had to take breaks to catch his breath and rest his jaw. But when he did, he would caress Adam's hot body and mutter, "Yeah you big stud, I can't wait for you both to fuck me. Do anything to me."

Chase probed two fingers into Marcus' relaxing hole and found his little prostate bump. The boy shook and groaned around Adam's cock. "Adam, I think Marcus is ready to get fucked." Chase smiled across the kid's back at his boyfriend.

"Cool!" Adam pushed Marcus up on his elbows and knees and crawled around behind him.

Marcus looked nervous. "Chase, could I suck you while he fucks me?"

Chase shrugged. "Sure I guess so." He moved to where Adam was and sat up higher. He had to admit, this was actually kind of hot, him and Adam being serviced by their skinny frenemy.

They all got in position, Adam lubed his cock and got behind Marcus, who was on all fours, already groping and licking Chase's cock again. It seemed like Marcus could not get enough of the guys.

"You ready dude?" Adam asked, even as he rubbed his cock-head over the boy's virgin sphincter. _Wow_, Adam thought, _Marcus really is kind of little. He's about Chase's height, but he's so skinny, and his butt looks so small and kinda boyish, not like Chase's hot muscular ass. I don't want to hurt him. But he did capture us, and he threatened my Chasey…_

Marcus took a break from sucking Chase and looked over his shoulder, "Y-yeah, just please go slow. You may not be as big as Chase, but you're still—"

_Fuck it, he gets what he gets! I'm horny! _Adam went ahead and pushed his cock in.

"Oh shit!" Marcus wailed. "Adam, you're so big! Stop!"

"Well, sorry! Just tell me what to do." Adam, as much as he hated doing what Marcus ordered, could not deny how good the slim boy's tight ass was feeling as he pushed his big cock in. He didn't pull out, but he didn't go in deeper yet. He looked down; his cock looked so cool and big stuck in Marcus' little hairless asshole.

"Just… just go slow dude." Marcus panted.

"Okay, I'll just move a little. But if you think I'm big, wait till you try Chase on for size." Adam grinned.

"Yeah, okay." Marcus panted. He felt Adam's strong hands grip his skinny hips, and then the big hunk just moved his cock in and out a little. It burned, but then, as it grazed his prostate, amazing feelings of electric pleasure shot through his body. "Oh god, yeah Adam, that's it!" He moaned. He went back to stroking and sucking on Chase's monster.

Chase spread his muscular legs and just let Marcus blow him, while he and Adam exchanged smiles.

Meanwhile, bit by bit, Adam worked his cock all the way into the boy's tight ass, then proceeded to fuck him in long slow strokes. "Damn, Marcus, you got a tight little ass," Adam muttered, as he shoved his cock in all the way, making Marcus shudder. _It's hot seeing my bush pressed right up against his smooth little bum. And I have such a potty mouth! What has come over me?_ He continued to slow-fuck the boy, enjoying the young bare ass around his cock.

"Oh yeah, you big dumb stud! Fuck me Adam!" Marcus grunted while he stroked Chase and fondled his big balls. "Your cock feels great in my ass!"

Adam put his hands on Marcus' flanks and pistoned his cock in and out, watching his slick pole move in and out of the boy's skinny butt. _Damn, this feels amazing!_ Sometimes when he went in all the way, he ground his hips around so his cock poked the kid's ass in a different way, and it made Marcus shake and whimper. He could feel the guy's ass squeeze his cock sometimes, and that was really great. "That's it buddy, grab my cock with your little ass, make Adam Junior feel good." He said in a growly voice. He reached around and felt Marcus' cock, it was hard and dripping. "Hmm, nice hard cock, Marcus, I guess you are enjoying getting fucked by the prototype."

"Oh yeah, Adam, fuck me with your hard prototype cock!" Marcus groaned, loving how Adam's big cock felt as he raked his tender prostate over and over, and thinking of the inside joke that Adam didn't get: he really was the test-drive for Chase.

"You know, I am gonna cum inside you?" Adam rubbed his hands over the boy's skinny butt.

Marcus pulled his mouth off Chase's cock. "Oh yeah please Adam, cum in me, lube my ass for Chase!"

"You got it kiddo." Adam gripped Marcus tighter, and started to fuck the skinny kid harder and faster. Then he got a naughty thought, and smacked him lightly on one butt-cheek as he kept pounding him.

"Oh yeah!" Marcus yelped.

Adam couldn't help being turned on by Marcus' tight little ass, and he felt his orgasm rising. "I'm gonna—" He moaned.

"Yeah, yeah cum! Shoot in me Adam!" Marcus ordered, between sucks on Chase's pole, and stroking it eagerly.

Adam wasn't going to argue. He held tight to Marcus and shoved his cock into the skinny kid over and over, making his whole body shake from the impacts. "Fu-u-uck!" Adam hollered, slamming in and shooting a big thick load up into Marcus' spasming ass.

"Oh, yeah, fuck yeah, Adam you fucking stud!" Marcus grunted, pushing his ass back onto Adam's hips, then feeling the big guy's cock swell and spurt inside him as he came. He fitfully stroked his own cock, nearing an orgasm but not wanting to cum yet. He wanted to cum with Chase.

Adam kept fucking the boy for several more strokes before he finally pulled his semi-hard dick out and flopped over on his back. "Whew!"

Marcus collapsed on his stomach, out of breath as well. "Wow, that was amazing." He laid his head on Chase's thigh, still gently stroking the younger Lab Rat's cock. _And now for round two. These guys are better than my wildest fantasy. I only wish they were normally so uninhibited…_

* * *

_Oh no! Adam and Chase are under Marcus' sexual control! What more sordid, perverse things will Marcus entice them to do? Tune in the next couple of days for the next chapter! And please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lab Rats: Boys unite**

_Author's note: OMG, did you see the preview for the special hour-long episode in August, where Marcus captures Davenport and they have to go rescue him? WTF? It's about time we had a Bionic smackdown!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Did Adam give you a good warmup?" Chase asked, running his fingers through Marcus' sweaty hair.

"Yeah, I feel like my ass is still gaping wide open."

Adam sat up and peered at Marcus' bum in the dim bedroom light. "Hmm." He spread his butt-cheeks. "Ohh, you're pretty pink back there, but you're closed up, leaking some Adam-juice though." He grinned and smacked Marcus lightly on his ass.

"Ow!" Marcus whined and clenched his butt, but he smiled up at Chase.

Chase looked over at Adam. "You know what, I think Marcus likes to be spanked."

"Aw, guys, I dunno about that." Marcus resumed stroking Chase's big cock, "but give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to ride this." He looked seductively up at the handsome teen, gently pulled down the foreskin, opened his lips, and engulfed the big purple cock-head. He ran his tongue all around the base of the head.

"Ohhh, yeah, that's it, you little bad boy, get me real hard for fucking you." Chase moaned, spreading out his strong legs and guiding Marcus' head down. _Gosh, when did I start talking so dirty?_

Their frenemy, meanwhile, seemed to be getting better at sucking cock, taking more of Chase's large endowment, and for longer periods. During one break he grinned and said, "Your precum is so sweet, Chase!" He milked the young Lab Rat's cock, making it give up a few more drops of clear fluid, then he licked it off the tip as Chase watched.

Adam watched his sexy brother getting blown for a minute and realized that he was getting hard again, and he was also absent-mindedly massaging Marcus' smooth little bum. He slipped a finger between the boy's cheeks, felt the moist little hole where his cock had just been, and it turned him on even more. The he pulled the digit out and gave Marcus another little swat. "You like my brother's big cock, Marcus?"

"Yeah I do. I like both your cocks. And your bodies. All of you."

"Good boy." Adam swatted him again.

"Then why are you spanking me?" Marcus asked, but he was smiling.

"Cause I can tell you like it, and it's clenching up your ass nice and tight for Chase. And you're a very bad boy!" Adam grinned as he swatted Marcus again. Then he rubbed his hand around in a circle on the kid's butt. "And you do have a cute, fuckable little ass."

"Heh, thanks!" _Wow, the biotron really relaxed their inhibitions, this is great!_ "I think I'm ready for the monster." Marcus grinned at Chase. "Maybe I could just sit on it first."

"Sure, then you can take it however you want." Chase agreed. He tossed the tube to Marcus, who lovingly coated his cock with the slippery stuff. Chase leaned back on some pillows so he was reclining and could watch Marcus ride him.

Marcus straddled Chase, facing the lean younger Rat, while Adam got behind him. Chase reached forward and stroked Marcus' cock, which was still hard. "Looks like you're excited, buddy."

"Yeah, and a little nervous." Marcus lowered himself and reached around, grasping Chase's massive pole in one hand while trying to balance with the other. Then he felt Adam's hands on his hips helping to support him.

"I got yah kiddo." Adam said softly.

"Wow, thanks Adam." Marcus whispered, as he felt Chase's big blunt cockhead against his anus. _Oh geeze, maybe this is… _But he sank down anyway, and suddenly— "Oh gawd!" He gasped as the head and an inch or so pushed past his ass ring into his wet channel.

"Oh yeah, still tight even after Adam!" Chase smiled. He caressed the boy's skinny chest. "Doing okay?" He could feel Marcus shaking a little.

Marcus smiled weakly and held still for a moment, then moved a little up and down when the pain subsided somewhat. "Oh god, man, you're thicker…" He managed to get out through clenched teeth.

From behind him, he heard Adam mutter "Wow Chase, you should see how massive your dick looks going in Marcus' little ass! It's pretty wild!"

Slowly but surely, Marcus worked his way down onto Chase Davenport's monster cock. It took a few minutes but eventually he was sitting on the sexy guy's lap, his own dick jutting up hard as a rock, and feeling Chase's pole throbbing deep inside him. He sighed and caught his breath.

Chase smiled at him. "How's it feel, man?" He reached forward and gave Marcus' cock a few gentle strokes, then tickled his tight little balls.

"Pretty incredible" Marcus leaned back, and felt Adam behind him, supporting him. Then Adam's hands slid around his body and caressed his chest and flat tummy. He turned his head and whispered, "That feels nice, Adam."

"Feels really great here too." Chase agreed. "Your ass is like a vise around my cock and it keeps having these spasms where it squeezes it even tighter." Chase hated to admit it, but it was kind of hot seeing Adam feeling up Marcus while the kid was sitting on his cock. _I would think I'd be more jealous, but this is so wild, and I'm so horny right now._

"Wait till I start to really ride you, stud." Marcus grinned crookedly. "You guys are both so hot." Then he started to move his narrow hips forward and back, just a little, so Chase's cock shifted in his ass slightly.

Chase let his head drop back on the pillows. "Oh, yeah, that's it! Gosh your ass feels good! Fuck yourself on my cock, Marcus!"

Marcus sat straight up and began to rise up and down more on Chase's pole, loving how it felt sliding in and out of his ass, raking against his prostate and making him feel so good inside. "God, Chase your cock feels so big inside me but good, I have wanted this for so long."

"You got it now baby, take all my cock up that little ass." Chase growled. He gripped Marcus' little hips and pushed his cock up when the boy went down. Marcus' cock smacked Chase's abs when he hit bottom, and dribbled precum on the Lab Rat's taut skin. When Marcus leaned back, Chase could actually see his cock going up into the guy's ass behind his tight little balls.

"Oh fuck yeah, Chase!" Marcus grunted when Chase's cock stabbed up even deeper into his guts. He rode up and down faster, his cock wagging in the air as he fucked himself on Chase's big pole. "You're so hot!" He grabbed Chase's smooth pecs while staring down at him.

"That's it, Marcus, I'm getting close!" Chase hissed. "I'm gonna fill your ass. Pinch my nipples."

"I'm close too, stud, let's cum together." Marcus happily leaned forward and tweaked Chase's little brown buds, and at the same time he felt Adam behind him grope for one of his nips, and the other hand snake down to his aching cock. "Oh god yeah Adam, pump my cock please!" he begged between gasps.

"Sure thing buddy, now fuck yourself on my brother's big cock… fuck yourself harder." Adam whispered huskily in Marcus' ear.

"Oh geeze…" Marcus groaned, bucking up and down as fast as he could on Chase's fat cock while Adam jacked him. "I'm cummming…!" He shoved his ass down and ground himself onto Chase as Adam pumped a spurting load out of his cock. Marcus shot across Chase's chest and stomach, later dribbles over Adam's hand. He thought that he would pass out from the overwhelming feeling of his orgasm.

"Oh, gosh!" Chase moaned, gripping Marcus' hips like a vise. Marcus's ass felt so good, he was going to cum… his cock swelled even bigger and he rocked himself up several times into the boy's ass as he blasted a big load of cum into Marcus' abused rectum.

"Oh god, oh, god!" Marcus gasped for breath, leaning back on Adam. "Wow, you guys are amazing."

"That was pretty wild." Chase admitted, his smooth, sweat-sheened chest heaving. He could feel Marcus' ass still convulsing around his semi-hard cock.

"You guys were pretty hot." Adam added. "But we all need a shower, and I need a nap."

They all showered together, and it turned out that Marcus was very ticklish… but they were tired, and after getting clean, they returned to the bedroom. Marcus assured them that their family should be on their way back, and his own father was safely imprisoned in his own regeneration tube.

* * *

Sometime later, Adam woke up, lying on his stomach and feeling something at his backside. In his half-awake state, at first he assumed it was his wonderful boyfriend Chase, but then he realized it was something smaller probing into his ass. "Hey, is that Marcus?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey." Marcus answered shyly, pulling his finger from Adam's ass crack. "I was just…"

"Hoping to fuck the big guy?"

"Well, yeah." Marcus sat back and lovingly caressed Adam's big round glutes.

"Sure, what the heck." Adam, still sleepy, spread his legs, leaving his ass exposed for Marcus.

"Oh man, you look so hot." Marcus breathed, running his hands over Adam's smooth muscular body.

"Thanks dude. Where's Chase?"

"Asleep, he went to your other bedroom." Chase kneaded Adam's round glutes, spreading them so he could see the hunk's little puckered hole.

"Okay, well go for it, but I hope I get a little warm-up fun back there first, if you know what I mean." He looked over his shoulder and grinned at Marcus.

"Um, you mean like what Chase did to me?" Marcus looked uncertain.

"Yeah, you know how good it feels. Don't worry, I just showered, remember?" Adam raised his butt a little.

"I know, but…" Even as he was weakly protesting, Marcus was kneading Adam's muscled ass in circles, pulling the glutes apart and pressing them together. Adam did have a pretty little pink hole, almost hairless. It wouldn't kill him to help get the big guy ready… he leaned in, closed his eyes, extended his tongue, and lapped at the sensitive skin just between Adam's balls and his sphincter. It tasted like clean skin.

"Hmmm yeah." Adam sighed, laying his head in a couple of pillows.

Encouraged, Marcus licked some more, working his way towards Adam's tender anus. When his tongue-tip reached the little wrinkled portal, he swirled it around.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Adam groaned, hiking his ass up a fraction more. "Eat my ass dude! Please do it more, it feels sooo nice."

Marcus suddenly felt more powerful than when he was using the device on the brothers! He was in control of Adam's pleasure. He spread the big guy's cheeks and dove in, alternately probing his tongue tip into the Lab Rat's pucker and licking his crack.

"Fuck yes, Marcus, you are doing great!" Adam gasped, writhing on the bed.

Marcus kept at it, and Adam kept moaning and encouraging him. It was kind of weird licking another guy's ass when he thought about it, but on the other hand, he was turning on super-hot Adam Davenport, and getting the big stud's ass primed to be fucked. Adam rose up a little on his knees, Marcus reached under and played with his big heavy balls, making Adam moan in a higher, kind of whimpery voice.

Adam, meanwhile, was freaking out from Marcus' amazing rim job. Maybe it was partly because the kid was sort of their captor that made it more exciting, but here he was on his stomach letting this guy lick his butt and get him ready to be fucked! _It's kind of a wild distraction, but then it will be just me and Chase again. _Then Adam thought about how wonderful it would be if it were Chase back there, licking him, getting him ready before he eased that monster cock of his deep inside Adam, joining them together. _Oh yeah, fuck me, Chasey, I am all yours… take me! _Adam groaned imagining it.

Marcus slipped a finger into Adam's clenching hole and the big guy moaned._ I think he's about ready… _"Okay Adam, you're all nice and wet, time for me to have some fun."

Then Adam felt the slender kid climb on him, and Marcus' lube-slick cock ease into his ass. It actually felt great: not too big, but just long enough to hit his prostate. "Hmmm, nice." He rocked his butt up a bit. "Your cock feels kinda good, kiddo."

"Ohh, gawd, yeah Adam, your ass is amazing." Marcus whispered shakily as he pushed his cock in as far as he could. He just laid on top of Adam for a minute, relishing the fact that he had his dick in the big stud's hot tight ass. _OMG, I am lying on top of super-hunk Adam Davenport, and I am fucking him, and he likes it! _He pumped slowly in and out, pushing in as far as he could go. He felt up Adam's strong back, then his sides, and held his shoulders as he thrust a few times. "Am I doing okay?"

"Just great buddy." Adam, meanwhile, just relaxed and enjoyed the back and prostate massage he was getting. His cock got hard from the feeling. "Yeah… fuck me dude, nice and slow just like that, push your cock in there. That feels great…" Adam sighed. _Wow, Marcus' little cock does feel really good in my butt… I could get used to this._

Marcus sprawled on top of Adam and rocked his hips up and down, fucking the big stud for a while and caressing his gorgeous body. It was a sexual high and a power trip being on top of big, strong Adam and plowing his cock into the hunk's ass. He could even feel Adam squeezing him back sometimes as he went in as deep as he could. He lay flat on the bigger guy, and put his hands on top of Adam's and laced their fingers together. "You like that, stud? You like Marcus' cock fucking your big strong ass?" He whispered in Adam's ear in the deepest voice he could manage.

Adam smiled _He's kinda cute, trying to be all tough. But I'll play along; anything to keep him happy. _He opened his legs wider and hiked his ass up so he was even more exposed for Marcus. Plus it rubbed his own cock a little against the sheets. "Yeah, man, it does feel nice, your cock is the perfect size to hit that spot inside my ass. You got me all hard and wet, hot nerd guy. Keep fucking my ass just like that, it feels so good."

Marcus propped himself up then so he could see his cock plunging in and out of Adam's big strong ass. He came out a couple of times, but Adam actually reached around and helped to guide him back in. _Wow, that is so awesome! _As he watched, Adam clenched his ass cheeks, and Marcus almost came.

But as great as it was, he was coming to realize that he wanted studly Adam to fuck him again. Marcus settled down on top of the big hunk and whispered, "If you roll over, could I sit on your cock and ride it? I want you inside me again. I want… I want you to _fuck_ me."

Adam smirked. "Sure dude, you got a sweet little ass." Adam loved Chase, but he was still a teenage male, and he wasn't above getting off with Marcus at this point.

Marcus blushed at the compliment from the big hunk. They switched around, Marcus lubed Adam's thick circumcised cock. He straddled him and eased down on his big rod. "Ohhh, yeah!" the slim boy moaned as the long pole slid far up into him. His own cock jumped and leaked precum without even being touched. "To tell you the truth, your cock feels better than Chase's; he is almost too big for me. Yours is just perfect."

"Thanks dude, your ass feels real nice too." Adam smiled up at the skinny boy straddling him, held Marcus' hips and guided him as he fucked himself on the big guy's cock, while Marcus caressed Adam's hard smooth body. They kept at a leisurely fuck for several minutes, Adam lying back while Marcus ground his ass on the big guy's cock. Once in a while Adam gripped Marcus' hips and rocked up, forcing his cock in further; this only excited Marcus more. Adam had to admit that the kid was kind of cute, though he wasn't super gorgeous and perfect like Chase. He was a hot little fuck though. Once in awhile he wrapped a hand around Marcus' cock and stroked him as he rode.

Then Marcus leaned down, his face getting close to Adam's. "You have the most beautiful lips…" He whispered.

Adam actually looked a little angry then, and a red light flickered in his eyes. "Uh, yeah, I've been told that—by my boyfriend."

Marcus realized that maybe he hit an emotional nerve with Adam and was risking overloading the bio-controls. He sat back up. "Sorry, just sayin."

"Yeah, let's just stick to fuck-buddies, okay?" Adam said, shoving his cock up into Marcus for emphasis.

"Oh yeah Adam!" Marcus whimpered in a high voice, "That feels great!" He bucked faster on Adam's cock. "Fuck me, you big stud, fuck me!" He groaned.

Then Adam suddenly held Marcus and easily pushed the skinny kid onto his back. He grabbed his legs, held them wide and really started to pound into the smaller boy. "You wanna get fucked, I'll fuck you, Marcus!" He growled.

Marcus was actually a little scared of Adam at that moment: he was a lot bigger and stronger, and he had an animal look in his eyes. He leaned down, his face close to the boy's as he fucked him hard and fast, and asked between panting breaths, "You like that? You like getting fucked hard, little geek?"

Marcus just nodded and whimpered, his whole body being shaken by the force of Adam's thrusts. But the rough passion of Adam's fucking was turning him on, and he was getting close to cumming. His hard little cock was smacking his abs with every slam of Adam's fucking. He grabbed on to Adam's flexing ass and held on as he felt his orgasm building…

"I'm gonna cum!" Adam groaned, rabbit-fucking Marcus as he unloaded more cum up into the boy's ass.

The pounding on his prostate sent Marcus over too, and he fired a long stream of cum across Adam's chest and belly.

Adam collapsed on top of him, sweating and gasping. "Wow." He wrapped his arms around Marcus, and the skinny youth did the same as their sweaty bodies connected.

Adam dropped his head down, and Marcus nuzzled Adam's strong neck. He couldn't help himself, and he kissed Adam on the side of his throat.

Adam raised his head, but instead of angry, he just looked sort of blank. "You want your kiss, fine." He lowered his head, and kissed Marcus.

Marcus whimpered as he felt Adam's full, gorgeous lips pressed against his, kissing back as hard as he could…

And then the lab was shaken as if by an earthquake.

* * *

_Uh oh, now what!? Please review, and feel free to PM the author._


End file.
